Little Cry of The Abyss
by end0rphine
Summary: Satu: Kuroko menganggap Aomine sudah gila, dengan telepon yang memberitahu bahwa dia tidak ingin Kise pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bukankah—dia memang sudah pergi sejak awal? Aomine/Kise.
1. Chapter 1

/bagaimana rasanya, _dearest one_, katakan padaku, kehilangan dirimu sendiri?/

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket hanyalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanyalah fans yang mengagumi karyanya, dan publikasi fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

**Warning: **Future!AU, BL, OOC, mainly Aomine/Kise, dan pairing-pairing lain bakalan muncul eventually orz. Deskripsi dan dialog agak autis dikit karena ini diketik ngebut super duper, dua jam lebih berapaaa gitu. Gaya menulis saya entah kenapa berubah-rubah beberapa bulan ini.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

**{** i want to **fascinate** you;  
with the **w**orld where_ s_ continue— **}**

.

.

Kise Ryouta membuka mata dan ruang hampa menyapu pandangannya.

Bukan jenis ruang hampa yang sering kaulihat di film supernatural, di mana kau hanya akan mampu melihat gradasi putih dan abu-abu yang terhampar sejauh matamu memandang. Bukan pula ruang hampa yang membuatmu merasa hilang arah, tersesat tanpa papan penunjuk jalan dan sebagainya.

Medium tempat kakinya berpijak hanyalah medium biasa, sedangkan kehampaan itu berasal dari dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah berapa perempuan hari ini, Aomine_cchi_?"

Senyum itu _binal_.

Naturalnya, Aomine Daiki tidak akan mengerahkan sepeser usaha apapun untuk meladeni kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan dengan tajam tentang betapa dirinya dikenal sebagai sosok yang hobi menggauli wanita. Dia sudah beribu-ribu kali dihunjam pertanyaan sejenis yang menusuk membran timpani di awal umurnya yang keduapuluh, topik berputar-putar di sekitar kata _seks_ dan _wanita._ Kebiasaan itu sudah ada sejak awal, dan Aomine tidak begitu memikirkan penyebabnya—dia hanya menikmati, sesederhana itu.

Aomine mengunci kamar apartemennya setelah bergeming untuk sepersekian detik, lantas melepas topi kepolisian yang melindungi surai biru tuanya selama bekerja. Bibirnya membuka untuk sebuah kata ignoran, "_bullshit._"

Biru elektrik bergulir menatap seringai yang dipatri sebagai respon.

"Kau tidak menjawab," sosok itu melangkah maju untuk mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di ujung ranjang. _Seduksi_, Aomine paham betul gerak-gerik dan segala modus yang dilakukan entitas di hadapan, tetapi bibirnya dikatupkan dan bersumpah tidak akan menjawab sepatah kata pun. "Perlu kuganti pertanyaannya, Aomine_cchi_?"

_Like hell_.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab lagi, justru mencibir dan beranjak memasuki kamar mandi dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka, kancing demi kancing dilepaskan, boxer abu-abu menggantikan celana biru tua yang menetralkan cahaya matahari di jalan raya.

"Kau tentu sudah membersihkan _sisa—_"

"Berisik, _Kise_."

Dua bulan lalu, nama itu terasa pahit untuk diucapkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua bulan lalu, Aomine membuang ponselnya ke tempat sampah.

Nada dering tanda pesan masuk itu bagai bunyi ultrasonik yang memekakkan telinganya, mengetuk kepalanya dengan gada, menuntutnya untuk kembali menyapa ampas-ampas realita yang menunggu Aomine melambaikan tangannya—padahal dia lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam lubang kelinci, seperti di salah satu cerita fiksional anak-anak dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Hari-hari itu adalah yang terburuk yang pernah dialami seorang Aomine Daiki, kau bisa lihat hatinya melenguh dalam diam, luka tak kasat mata menganga lebar di permukaannya.

Wajahnya adalah yang terpahit, mimpi buruknya adalah tentang sabit kematian yang mampu memenggal kepalanya hanya dengan sekali tebas, dan Aomine kehilangan tangan orang yang dicinta untuk mengurangi kepanikan yang disebabkan ilusi-ilusi malam harinya. Keesokan harinya, dia bangun di pagi hari dan mendapati ponselnya berdering gila-gilaan, lebih dari kemarin dan kemarin dan kemarin, sehingga dia tidak menampilkan ekspresi terperanjat atau terkejut ketika menatap banyaknya jumlah notifikasi di layarnya.

_7 new messages._

Beberapa jam kemudian, Aomine duduk di sofa apartemennya dengan televisi menyala, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sehabis mandi, dan ponselnya kembali berdering seolah minta diperhatikan.

_3 new messages._

Dia tahu betul tentang apa isi pesan-pesan yang membusuk di kotak masuknya.

_(piip)_

_(piip)_

_(piip)_

Menggeram penuh amarah, tangan kecoklatan itu menyambar ponsel genggam di meja kopi, biru di matanya liar selagi tangan meremas ponsel genggam yang mengeluarkan bunyi _krek_ kecil sebelum melemparnya tepat ke dalam tempat sampah. Lalu dunia serasa berputar dan Aomine merangsek pergi, membanting pintu apartemennya, bersumpah tidak akan mengulurkan barang satu jari untuk mengambil ponselnya kembali.

Sementara itu, tombol ponsel di bawah layar sebelah kiri terantuk ujung kotak susu yang tajam dan padat, sehingga ponsel Aomine membuka salah satu pesan yang belum terbaca secara tidak sengaja.

.

.

.

.

.

_**11/21/2011 09:09**_  
_**From:**__ Akashi Seijuurou_

_My sincere sympathy goes to you. Please accept my heartfelt condolences on the loss of your loved one, Daiki._

.

.

.

* * *

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya, berhenti untuk menelusuri rasi bintang yang berpendar lewat biner keemasan, kini menatapnya intens. Dia rindu; dengan semburat merah yang menjalari wajahnya tiap kali bibir mereka bersentuhan, dengan surai pirang tempatnya menambatkan jemari kala membentuk _teritori_ di leher dan pundak dan tulang selangka milik pemuda di hadapan. Aomine menginginkan segalanya dari sang pemuda; suaranya, raganya, hatinya.

Semuanya.

"Mn," Kise menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sengaja—Aomine benci sekali dengan gestur itu—yang seharusnya membuat Aomine kembali merebah untuk menghadapi kurva tipis pasangannya, menggodanya lebih tajam lagi, sampai akhirnya Kise harus menahan napasnya untuk sesuatu yang _lebih_. Tetapi yang membuat kedua permata cerah itu mengerjap kaget adalah bahwa Aomine malah mendelikkan kepalanya tak acuh, justru menyudahi sesi romansa malam mereka. Menghela napas tak terpuaskan, Kise memperhatikan Aomine berbaring di sampingnya. "Sudah selesai, Aominecchi?"

Nama panggilan itu tercipta sejak dirinya duduk di bangku SMP, kali ini dibiarkan menggaung dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini?"

"Biasa. Lalu lintas yang macet, gerombolan anak nakal, menyebrangkan seorang wanita tua, membantu sekumpulan anak-anak dari TK yang ditempati Tetsu—"

"Kurokocchi masih bekerja di sana?" tanya Kise sembari bangkit, menopang beban tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang bertumpu pada bantal.

Aomine mengangguk.

Biru itu tenang selagi memperhatikan Kise berbaring bersebelahan dengannya lagi, langit-langit menjadi satu-satunya atensi pemilik mata madu itu. Mengerjap, kerjap, seolah sedang memikirkan suatu ide jenius. Kise menolehkan kepalanya, menyamakan level mata mereka.

"Aominecchi, ayo berkunjung ke rumah Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi!"

Ada dengusan yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Aomine, yang membuat Kise memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. Tidak heran, sebenarnya, sebab refleks itu spontan, dan Aomine bukan sosok yang melakukan hal-hal secara spontan. Wajah cantik itu mengharapkan sebuah jawaban dari kata tanya _mengapa_, tetapi Aomine lebih paham tentang segala sesuatunya—Kise seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya, sebab pemilik titel keparat manis ini hanya bermain bodoh di hadapannya.

"Masih bertanya, Kise?"

Kali ini, giliran Kise yang tertawa.

"Dia tidak akan _bisa_ melihatmu."

.

.

.

* * *

Dua hari sebelum Aomine Daiki kehilangan akses berkomunikasi menggunakan telepon, dia hanyalah seorang polisi muda biasa.

Hari-harinya damai dan tentram dan berjalan selambat arus danau, bukan sesuatu yang begitu berharga bila dibandingkan dengan keseharian Hansel dan Gretel yang dibenci ibu tiri mereka atau Putri Tidur yang identik dengan istana berduri semak mawar. Dia bangun agak siangan dan pergi bekerja, mengatur lalu lintas yang macet, berurusan dengan pengendara mobil brengsek dan sikap mereka yang egois terhadap jalan raya, juga anak-anak berseragam sekolah yang tidak mengerti bagaimana _cara_ menggunakan lampu penyebrangan sebelum menyebrangi zebra cross sehingga Aomine-lah yang harus menunjukkannya.

Matanya bergerak-gerak malas mengawasi tempatnya berpatroli, ada satu set pistol dan pisau kalau-kalau dirinya mendapati pergerakan mencurigakan dari suatu sudut. Hari itu panas dan Aomine tidak melihat adanya perempuan berpotensi yang bisa dijadikannya _mangsa_ sampai lusinan televisi yang dipajang di etalase toko elektronik beberapa blok dari tempatnya berdiri menyala dan—

_(krrrsssk—)_

_(—krrrsssk)_

"_...as Tokyo ATC was tracking the Japan Air 123 flight, the emergency transponder code appeared on their screen, which was 7700. This is the emergency sqawk for aircraft in distress. __Eventually, the aircraft crashed the lower slopes of Mount Osutaka, killing all even the captain but four people on board..."_

_._

_._

_(—__even the __**captain**__**—**__)_

_._

_._

Sebelum bisa mendengarkan beritanya secara lengkap, suara sang penyiar berita sudah keburu teredam dengan banyaknya pejalan kaki yang memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar. Aomine ada di sana, gerigi otaknya masih berusaha untuk mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang melantun penuh keseriusan; sebab satu-satunya informasi yang berhasil terurai masuk dalam kepalanya adalah bahwa telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa pesawat jurusan Tokyo dan masih terbayang jelas hangatnya pelukan selamat tinggal yang didapatkannya tadi malam, sang kekasih, pamit untuk menunaikan pekerjaannya—

.

.

"_...in command of this flight was Captain Kise Ryouta, 29, who was a Training Captain and had been with the company for just nine years..."_

.

.

.

—pada lusinan layar itu menampilkan potret wajah seorang pilot muda dengan mata keemasan yang cantik, jaring-jaring pirang yang memahkotai kepalanya, dan pantulan senyum secerah matahari pada layar itu sontak saja memberikan kesan deja vu kepada Aomine Daiki.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nyalakan televisinya, Aominecchi."

"Lakukan saja sendiri."

Luka di hati Aomine sejak saat itu masih belum pulih total, dan suara jernih Kise yang berdengung lewat tingkap jorongnya adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Dia memperhatikan Kise menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil, meraih remote televisi, dan suara-suara mulai terdengar ketika tangan jenjang Kise menjulur untuk menyalakan elektronika di hadapan. Laporan cuaca, ganti. Konser musik, ganti. Telenovela dewasa, berita tengah malam, terus dan terus sampai kelopak mata Aomine memberat perlahan-lahan, suara televisi yang silih berganti seolah membelai tengkuknya untuk segera tidur.

Aomine bisa mendengar suara Kise yang menyeru frustasi sambil mengganti saluran untuk yang kesekian kali. Dia sudah siap menjejaki tangga menuju alam mimpi ketika telinganya menangkap suara sorakan riuh yang familiar, lusinan orang yang menyeru sebuah nama untuk sebuah kemenangan manis.

"Aominecchi!" seru Kise, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak pasangannya untuk segera bangun.

"Apa-apaan—"

"Lihat!"

Mengusap matanya, layar televisi mengembalikan ingatannya kembali ke limabelas tahun yang lalu, enam orang yang berembug melancarkan sebuah rencana permainan, spektrum warna-warni membentuk sebuah kesatuan yang harmonis—Aomine bisa merasakan hangat bola basket yang merambat kala melakukan sebuah _dribble_, semangat yang berkoar kala meninju pelan kepalan tangan rekan satu tim.

"NBA," Kise menggumam, "aku kangen!"

Wajah itu statis.

"Besok temani aku _one-on-one_, ya, Aominecchi?"

"Membiarkan orang-orang melihatku bermain dengan sebuah bola basket yang bergerak secara gaib," timpal Aomine, suaranya mencemooh. Kedua lengannya diregangkan ke atas sebelum kembali berbaring malas. "Aku tidak mau dianggap gila."

"Kau _teknisnya _bisa melihatku, apa itu tidak dihitung gila?"

.

.

.

.

Seragam yang mengepas di tubuhnya seolah memberikan bukti konkret bahwa Aomine Daiki terlihat gagah sekali dengan seragam polisinya. Refleksi yang terpantul di cermin adalah seorang pria umur 29 yang tinggi, dengan kulit yang terbakar matahari secara natural, serta warna biru tua maskulin yang senada dengan warna seragamnya.

"Aominecchi."

Binernya bergulir, mendapati sepasang lengan yang dilingkarkan manja ke lehernya, memberikan sensasi tajam menggelitik yang mengirimkan sinyal berbahaya menuju otaknya. Menahan napas, Aomine mengerjapkan matanya, lantas kembali menuntun pandangannya menuju cermin di hadapan.

Tidak ada lengan alabaster yang mengunci lehernya bagai borgol.

"Kise."

Tidak ada kepala pirang yang menggeliat nakal di pundaknya.

"Selamat pagi."

Cermin itu tidak menampilkan Kise.

.

.

.

* * *

**(prologue – _end_)**


	2. one

/lalu apakah kau hanya akan meraung untuk mendapatkan dirimu kembali, wahai jiwa yang ter_luka_—/

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket adalah properti milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanyalah fans yang kagum dengan karyanya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: **Future!AU, BL. Aokise, Kagakuro, possibly OOC karena saya suka melihat mereka menye-menye kalau lagi galau. Timeline loncat-loncat, hati-hati membacanya. Maaf yang satu ini masih pendek, karena intermezzo adalah intermezzo dan saya galau karena tip-off yang banyak nampilin kikuro _(:'3_/ *elus-elus aomine*

Other than that, selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

.

Kise memeluk kedua lututnya, membisu di antara kehampaan.

Dia tidak seharusnya berada di sini. _Tidak_—tidak dengan kaus putih sederhana yang membalut bagian atas tubuhnya, tidak dengan jemari kaki yang dibiarkan menapaki permukaan dingin sebuah dimensi tanpa batas. Permata kembar itu kosong, betul-betul kosong seolah kau bisa menerawang masuk ke dalamnya; tidak lagi berkuasa untuk menyepuh obyek-obyek di sekitar dengan hangat bak udara musim panas.

Di seberang sana, ada sebuah jam pasir yang menunggu untuk dibalik, tahu bahwa suatu saat akan ada tangan yang mampu meruntuhkan kesunyian yang membentuk tempat ini.

_Tik, tok._

Kelopak mata mengerjap.

Kise bertanya-tanya apakah benda itu bisa membantunya keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua buah bawang merah menatap balik mata biru tua yang mengamati tiap lapis umbinya, sebelum meraih sebuah pisau sayur yang mendesis tajam ketika Aomine mengiris salah satunya menjadi penampang-penampang halus. Hidup sendirian selama lebih dari sembilan tahun membuat pemuda itu mahir dalam urusan dapur memotong kaldu, walau berantakan. Memanggang daging, walau lidahnya masih akan merasakan bagian yang tidak dimatangkan. Dia bahkan mampu menciptakan beberapa kudapan sore, asal kamu tahu, walau penampilannya tidak akan bisa menyamai level makanan yang dipajang di etalase toko roti.

Aomine berusaha untuk tidak mengerjap, sebab air mata yang tertahan di sudut permata elektrik itu akan bobol jika dia mengerjap sekali saja. Menjengkelkan, bawang merah itu. Di antara suara ujung pisau yang beradu dengan papan kayu, Aomine bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki berderap menuju dapurnya.

...berderap.

Lebih seperti _tidak menapak_.

"Aomine_cchi_?"

Aomine tidak mengerahkan sepeser usaha apapun untuk membuka mulutnya. Nama itu dibiarkan menguar di udara, menyisakan suara bawang merah yang teriris.

"...tidak lekas pergi?"

Dia tidak lagi mengerti. Kise memiliki kebiasaan untuk tidur sampai matahari berada di posisi teratas langit setelah menyempatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengucap 'hati-hati' dan mencium kedua pipi sebelum Aomine berangkat kerja. _Kondisi tubuhnya lemah_, masih terbayang ekspresi wajah Kise tatkala pertanyaan yang serupa diluncurkan kepada yang bersangkutan, tersenyum penuh arti dan tidak membiarkan Aomine memahami alasan di balik senyum itu.

(Oh, Aomine tahu.)

(Dia hanya tidak ingin menerima fakta bahwa dia _paham_.)

"Duduk dan perhatikan," Aomine berkata dengan nada rendah, sembari mengeluarkan dua buah telur segar dari kulkas yang terbuka. Tidak ada respon, artinya Kise masih menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut. Biner kembarnya melirik cepat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "aku ambil cuti. Siang ini panas sekali, kau tahu, siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan waktunya berpatroli sambil dibakar matahari. Kau belum makan sejak pagi, bukan?"

"Eh," ada suara bangku yang ditarik, dan tubuh yang didudukkan. Aomine membawa mangkuk berisi telur yang telah dikocok rata dengan irisan bawang merah berenang-renang di dalamnya, atensi beralih pada jaring-jaring emas yang memahkotai seorang Kise Ryouta. Jemarinya bergerak menyalakan sumbu kompor ke titik yang paling tinggi dan timbul suara _csssh_ yang bergetar ketika Aomine menuang seluruh likuidasi dari dalam mangkuknya ke atas material _stainless-steel_.

Kise memperhatikan, Aomine tahu.

"Mau kubantu, Aomine_cchi_?"

"Tidak perlu."

Rengekan pelan.

"Tapi bukankah," Kise bangkit dari bangkunya, begitu cepat sampai Aomine baru menyadari kehadiran sang kekasih di sampingnya sepersekian detik setelah pandangan lazulinya mendapati bahwa Kise tidak lagi berada di hadapan. "Bukankah kita akan lebih cepat menikmati hidangannya kalau Aominecchi mendapatkan bantuan, hm?"

_Bantuan yang tidak berguna, maksudmu. _

"Heh."

Kise menyambar asal pisau yang digunakan untuk mengiris bawang beberapa saat yang lalu, dan Aomine bisa merasakan syaraf sensoriknya mengirim sinyal refleks untuk segera menghentikan tangan pucat itu. Tersentak, Kise melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanya kala mendapati sebelah tangan kecoklatan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, seolah sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi andai Kise berhasil mengangkat pisaunya.

"...Aomine_cchi_?"

"Letakkan pisaunya."

"Tapi—"

_(—aku ingin membantu!)_

"Letakkan pisaunya," Aomine menggeram, "_sekarang_."

Kise tidak membantah.

Hening menyelimuti.

"Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu, oke," jelas Aomine pada akhirnya. Ada nada trauma yang tersirat ketika Aomine melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang sang kekasih, menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Agar dia bisa membelai surai keemasan Kise, agar harum bunga kamomil yang menempel pada tubuh Kise merasuk permanen ke dalam sukmanya. Kise merileks, menyukai belaian yang dibubuhkan di kepala, lengannya merambati punggung Aomine. Menghapus jarak, membiarkan detak jantung mereka beradu. "Tidak lagi. Tidak setelah aku kehilanganmu."

Bibir tipis itu menghela napas bahagia.

"Aku tahu."

Di belakang mereka, ada telur goreng yang menggosong.

.

.

.

* * *

Aomine beruntung bisa memiliki Momoi di sisinya, bibir tipis sang dara membisikkan kata-kata syahdu yang diterima membran timpaninya sebagai penenang kalbu.

(_"Ki-chan mencintaimu, Dai-chan. Dia tidak ingin melihatmu meneteskan barang setitik air mata atas semua kejadian yang menimpanya_—_aku yakin, amat yakin."_)

Seolah krisantemum yang kontras dengan jaring-jaring emas yang terperangkap dalam sebuah bingkai foto di sudut utama Krematorium Kanagawa akan menjawab segala sesuatunya. Berbagai macam potret diri diletakkan di atas peti hitam—yang diibaratkan sebagai linimasa kehidupan sosok yang _seharusnya _berada di dalam peti, _seharusnya _mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya, _seharusnya _dikelilingi bunga matahari yang menjadi substitusi keindahan mata pemiliknya.

Mereka tidak berhasil menemukan jasad Kise.

Nilakandi menjelujuri satu demi satu potret diri yang terpajang. Jemari gembil yang berusaha meraih setoples kue di atas meja, senyuman kekanakkan yang bangga akan _randoseru _pertamanya, toga hitam yang menggelapkan suasana sehingga mata berwarna madu itu mampu berpijar terang—ada napas yang tercekat ketika jelujurannya sampai pada potret seorang Kise Ryouta yang mengenakan seragam Kaijou, berakhir dengan sorot mata penuh percaya diri di bawah topi pilot kebanggaannya.

"Dai-chan."

Aomine tidak menghiraukan tepukan di bahunya.

"Letakkan bunganya, Dai-chan, upacara akan segera dimulai."

Lalu Aomine akan diajari bagaimana caranya mengucapkan _selamat tinggal_ dengan benar.

Entitas demi entitas datang menghampiri, begitu banyak namun kompak sehingga Aomine tidak perlu menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu. Akashi Seijuurou datang dan berdiri bersebelahan dengannya, ada krisantemum menggantung di tangan yang mahir beradu di papan _shougi_, menunggu untuk diletakkan bersama-sama dengan krisantemum yang lain. Kombinasi krimson dan emas itu menutup perlahan, membisikkan seutas doa sebelum kembali menengadahkan kepalanya.

Mata itu tidak kontras.

_Menusuk_.

"Angkat dagumu, Daiki. Jadilah pria yang kuat."

Aomine ingin tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Ryouta akan bahagia di dunianya."

Sedangkan Aomine _tidak_.

Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi sosok yang kuat, jika tangan yang berhasil menumbuhkan kekuatan spiritual pada ruhnya telah hilang ditelan langit; lantas digantikan dengan tangisan-tangisan yang tiada berhenti?

.

.

.

* * *

_(rrrrrrrrrrrrrr)_

"_Ya, Aomine-kun?_"

"Tetsu, bantu aku."

"_...membantumu?_"

"Tentang Kise."

"_..._"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, oke, aku butuh bantuanmu—kau dan Kagami. Kau bisa datang malam ini, Tetsu, bawa Kagami atau Satsuki atau Midorima atau siapapun yang bisa membuat Kise berhenti mengoceh dalam tidurnya... sesuatu tentang sebuah janji dan jam pasir dan dia harus kembali ke asalnya."

"_Aomine-kun—_"

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi."

"_Aomine—_"

"Keparat itu tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana."

"_Tolong dengarkan aku—_"

"Tidak setelah dia meninggalkanku untuk yang pertama kalinya, Tetsu, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kaucintai—lantas kau harus kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kembali ke asalnya, ha, cium saja pantat ibumu."

"_Maka dari itu aku harap kau mau berhenti sebentar—_"

"TETSU—"

"_AOMINE-KUN!_"

"..."

"_..."_

"..."

"_...kau perlu istirahat."_

"..."

"_Kise-kun sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini."_

"..."

"_Dan apapun yang terjadi hanyalah halusinasimu, Aomine-kun, tentang apa yang kaubicarakan tentang menjaga Kise-kun untuk tetap tinggal..."_

"...tapi—"

"_Aku akan mampir ke sana. Taiga dan aku akan membawa makanan."_

"Untuk membantuku."

"_Untuk membantumu._"

"...menolong Kise?"

"_Melepas penat yang ada. Aku minta maaf, Aomine-kun, tetapi aku tidak pernah percaya adanya takhayul._"

"..."

"_Kau harus menerima kenyataannya, bahwa—_"

"Stop."

"—_bahwa pesawat yang dibawa Kise-kun—"_

"Aku bilang berhenti, Tetsu!"

"—_menabrak—"_

_**KLIK.**_

_(piip)_

_._

_._

_._

"_...Aomine-kun?"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Gochisousama!_"

Kise mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya cekatan setelah membereskan alat makannya, diikuti dengan '_gochisousama'_ yang digumamkan Aomine dengan malas. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang dan kedua pemuda sama sekali belum melakukan apapun yang produktif hari ini—kecuali beberapa ciuman pagi di ranjang yang mengantarkan Kise pada tidur paginya, tentu saja, membuat Aomine tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menguap lebar-lebar setelah menyantap semangkuk sup miso dan telur goreng yang gosong di beberapa bagian.

"Aomine_cchi_ sudah semakin mahir," Kise menjilat bibir atasnya—Aomine mau tidak mau harus mengakui betapa mata itu tidak mampu melepaskan atensi terhadap gestur kekasihnya—setelah meneguk beberapa tenggak jus jeruk dari cangkirnya. "Kau seharusnya mengajariku memasak, Aomine_cchi_, sehingga suatu saat nanti aku bisa menghidangkan beberapa masakan buatan sendiri..."

Merupakan impiannya, _dulu_, sebelum pesawat yang dikendarai Kise menabrak salah satu punggung bumi.

"Seperti Kagami_cchi_."

Aomine mendelik.

"Kuroko_cchi_ adalah salah satu yang beruntung, menurutku."

Aomine memutar bola matanya.

"Mereka akan datang malam ini." Ia berkata tegas, berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang bahwa mereka secara teknis telah gagal mewujudkan impian satu sama lain. Aomine meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas, menguap lebar sekali. "Ada pertandingan basket di salah satu saluran lokal malam ini, dan kami memutuskan untuk menonton bersama di tempatku, kamu tahu—Kagami yang akan membawakan makanan. Aku tidak perlu masak malam ini."

"Kegiatan seperti ini," Kise mengetuk jemarinya ritmis di permukaan meja, "rutin?"

"Pertama kali setelah tragedi."

...

"Mereka tahu keberadaanku?"

"Tidak."

.

.

.

* * *

"Aomine-kun, membeli bunga yang salah?"

Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bertanya pada hari yang sama, beberapa saat setelah Akashi meninggalkannya sendiri bersama peti kosong sebagai simbol penghormatan.

"Tidak."

"Kupikir..." ada jeda yang dibiarkan menggantung oleh sang mantan bayangan, dan Aomine menunggu. Hanya ada napas yang dihela alih-alih lanjutan kalimat, dan Kuroko menambahkan, "...bukan apa-apa. Kise-kun pasti bahagia, menerima afeksi yang begitu signifikan darimu."

Aomine memperhatikan Kuroko meletakkan setangkai krisantemum tepat di depan potret diri Kise yang mengenakan seragam Kaijou, melakukan gestur yang sama dengan semua orang yang mampir untuk meletakkan setangkai-dua tangkai krisantemum sebagai tanda penghargaan sosok di hadapan—mengatupkan kedua tangannya, melantunkan doa yang nantinya akan mewujud sebagai alunan melodi, terus naik ke atas sampai eksistensi yang bersangkutan akan mendengar serentetan nada tersebut; lantas akan merasa dicintai, begitu dihargai dan dihormati, sehingga kepergiannya dari dunia tidaklah sia-sia.

Kise, dengan segala kebodohan yang dimilikinya, adalah orang yang teramat dihormati oleh Kuroko.

"Ayo, Aomine-kun."

Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya.

Aomine meletakkan sebuket bunga di tengah-tengah peti, atensi terfokuskan pada spektrum yang menyala tanpa dipaksakan di atas peti mati. Ia kemudian menerima ajakan Kuroko untuk kembali ke barisan agar upacara penghormatan bisa dimulai. Betapa berpasang-pasang mata akan menatapnya heran, dia tidak akan peduli. Betapa perlakuannya mungkin akan mematahkan tradisi yang telah ada, persetan dengan semua tentang itu.

Bukan sebuket krisantemum pemberian Aomine yang membuat orang tua Kise merasakan dada mereka seolah dihunjam seribu tombak.

Bunga matahari itu memiliki tempat tersendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yo, _Ahomine_."

"Selamat sore, Aomine-kun."

"Kuroko_cchi_! Kagami_cchi_!"

Krimson dan biru langit sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya warna emas yang memandang penuh rindu.

.

.

.

* * *

**chapter one - end**


End file.
